Une mission pour l'éternité
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "Étant un vampire, je savais que tu ne te soumettrais pas à moi. Cependant, tu as besoin d'un calice et ton besoin de protection envers lui sera plus puissant que ta loyauté envers moi... Ta mission est donc la suivante : transforme Harry Potter en calice et éloigne le de mon chemin !"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Une mission pour l'éternité

 **Résumé :** "Étant un vampire, je savais que tu ne te soumettrais pas à moi. Cependant, tu as besoin d'un calice et ton besoin de protection envers lui sera plus puissant que ta loyauté envers moi... Ta mission est donc la suivante : transforme Harry Potter en calice et éloigne le de mon chemin !"

 **Personnages :** [Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy] / Cédric Diggory / Barty Croupton Junior

 **Bêta :** DenielleLaw et Line Alki des amours !

 **Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 5 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 7 : En cours (2000-3000 mots environ)_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

* * *

 **Une mission pour l'éternité**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La mission

* * *

Fixant froidement la porte face à lui, Draco attendait que son Maître le fasse entrer. Lord Voldemort ne convoquait que très rarement les mangemorts seul à seul et c'était généralement mauvais signe pour l'invité. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il pensa une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines, mais rien ne semblait lui valoir une punition en règle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lâcha donc un énième soupire, agacé par lui-même pour son comportement indigne de sa famille.

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure d'attente à se ronger les sangs — en pensée, Draco fut invité à entrer par l'un des chiens du mage noir. Redressé et le menton en l'air, il franchit les doubles portes, découvrant une Grande Salle lugubre digne des films d'horreur moldu. En effet, rien que le plafond semblait prêt à s'effondrer d'après la présence des nombreuses fissures au-dessus de lui. Et puis, ne parlons pas du lierre, il avait envahi toute la salle, courant sur les murs, le sol, même sur les grandes fenêtres. Sa mère ferait sans nul doute une attaque si son si précieux manoir ressemblait à ça. Sortant de sa contemplation, l'héritier des Malfoy s'approcha avec des pas calmes du trône au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait son Maître, qui le fixait froidement. Arrivé à ses pieds, le blond s'abaissa en retenant un grognement venant de sa créature. C'était toujours particulièrement douloureux et humiliant lorsqu'il saluait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou du moins, ça l'était pour son côté vampire, et ce, peu importe le fait que son Maître soit encore une sorte de fantôme. D'après son père, cette année, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps allait retrouver un corps à lui seul. Le blond pouvait donc en conclure que son année scolaire allait encore une fois être… mouvementée.

— Redresse-toi mon Mangemort, siffla doucement Lord Voldemort, satisfait de sa soumission.

Silencieux, Draco fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait et laissa les yeux carmin le parcourir tandis que ses propres yeux analysaient l'apparence de son Maître. Il avait le même physique que quatorze ans plus tôt, avant sa chute. Finalement, son regard mercure rencontra celui carmin du grand sorcier qui affichait un sourire narquois et mauvais. C'était à ce moment précis que le Sang-Pur remarqua l'absence de sa baguette. Certes, il n'en avait pas besoin pour le torturer, mais Voldemort adorait particulière le mélange de peur et d'imagination dût à la présence de sa baguette, ce qui donnait souvent des résultats… inattendus. Comme des tentatives de fuite, de meurtre voir même de séduction.

— Il est temps d'accomplir ta première mission en mon nom, reprit finalement le mage noir.

« Enfin », songea Draco. Il n'attendait que ça depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort — ou du moins, le presque retour —, faire ses preuves, rendre fier son père et prouver à tous les mangemorts qu'il était bien digne d'être un Malfoy.

— Connaissant ta nature, commença le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas te soumettre totalement à moi… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela a été compliqué de trouver une mission adéquate à ta… condition.

Attendant avec impatience le résultat de sa réflexion, Draco se retint de sautiller comme un enfant. Sans aucun doute, s'il l'avait fait, en plus d'avoir l'air ridicule devant son Maître, son père lui aurait certainement fait tout un monologue sur la manière de se tenir en public. Alors il resta sagement debout, les mains croisées dans son dos, tel un mangemort soumis, ce qui provoqua une énième colère du côté de sa créature.

— Ainsi, ta mission sera de faire de Potter ton calice et de l'écarter de mon chemin, annonça finalement Voldemort, souriant méchamment, semblant savourer sa soudaine crispation.

En effet, dès qu'il avait entendu le nom du balafré, son corps s'était aussi tendu comme un arc alors quand le Maître lui annonça sa tâche, il aurait sans aucun doute préféré mourir dans la porcherie des Weasley plutôt que de vivre ça. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas faire cela, pas alors que la place de calice était réservée à sa moitié, qu'il espérait rencontrer un jour. Et soyons tout de suite clairs : Potter n'était certainement pas sa moitié. Même saoul, Draco ferait la différence entre son âme sœur et un boulet.

— Maître, commença Malfoy, espérant pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

— Suffis, coupa celui-ci. Je me fiche complètement du fait que Potter ne soit pas ton compagnon. Je te l'ordonne, donc tu le feras.

Sans le vouloir, un grognement de rage franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, semblant résonner sur les parois de la Grande Salle, agrandissant par la même occasion le rictus de Lord Voldemort. C'était de toute évidence la réaction qu'attendait celui-ci.

— N'oublie pas mon petit Dragon, souffla mielleusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quel point ton père m'a déçu suite à son échec et à la mort de mon Basilic. Je t'encourage vivement à réparer cette méprise si tu ne veux pas… payer pour eux. Il en va sans dire que si tu rates ta mission, ce seront tes très chers parents qui subiront le châtiment à ta place.

— Je serai obligé de protéger Potter, même de vous, informa alors Malfoy, comme si c'était son dernier espoir.

— Nous verrons cela plus tard.

Finalement, sa mission si attendue lui sembla comme un ticket pour l'enfer. Lorsque Voldemort avait répondu « Nous verrons cela plus tard », le blond avait entendu « Je te tuerai plus tard, toi et Potter ». Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son Maître l'obligerait à sacrifier ce qui lui était de plus cher après sa famille : sa liberté. Mais pour que ses parents puissent respirer encore une journée de plus, il était prêt à tout, même à ça. Retenant les tremblements de rage qui commençaient à animer son corps, Draco baissa la tête, montrant ainsi son accord — quasi inutile — pour la mission.

— Bien. Tu peux disposer.

La tête remplie d'un bourdonnement persistant, il quitta la pièce, le visage froid et le regard glacial. Cette foutue mission était son passeport pour le royaume des morts. Mais en quoi était-ce étonnant ? Après tout, chaque personne qui se rapprochait de Potter finissait par mourir à un moment ou à un autre. Brusquement, ses parents rentrèrent dans son champ de vision et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire, à la vue de leur expression, qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. « Et c'était sans doute le cas », songea-t-il en voyant sa mère déglutir. Furieux, il les fusilla du regard, sentant un regard de trahison l'envahir tel un poison.

— Vous étiez au courant ! siffla haineusement le blond. C'est pour ça que vous avez annulé mes fiançailles avec Astoria !

— Le Maître nous a ordonné de garder le silence voulant t'annoncer la… « bonne » nouvelle lui-même, annonça Lucius sans le moindre remord.

— Vous rendez-vous compte que je vais devoir passer toute ma vie aux côtés de Potter ? interrogea le Serpentard, le regard devenant peu à peu rouge sous le coup de la colère.

— Non, répliqua aussitôt sa mère, aussi ravi que lui. Potter va mourir bien avant et donc… Mon petit Dragon, je…

— Narcissa, s'exclama froidement Lucius. Contrôle-toi, veux-tu. Si le Maître a donné cette mission à Draco, il la fera.

Aussitôt, sa mère se tut et ne prononça plus un mot sous le regard satisfait de son époux. Décidant qu'il devait rejoindre sa chambre avant d'être responsable d'un parricide et d'un matricide, il utilisa sa rapidité pour l'atteindre en moins d'une minute. Immédiatement, il ferma la porte et ravagea sa pièce préférée du manoir, déchirant les posters, cassant les objets luxueux, jetant certains de ses vêtements, et ce, jusqu'à que la fatigue envahisse son corps. Sous l'emportement, le cadre était tombé de sa table de nuit, brisant le verre. Inquiet d'avoir abîmé la photographie sorcière à l'intérieur, il l'observa, découvrant une énième fois un jeune homme italien aux traits délicats, aux yeux émeraude et au sourire éblouissant. Paresseusement, il se cala contre son lit et caressa du bout des doigts son visage. Il lui manquait tellement…

 _— Je veux être ton calice, Ezio ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Draco, impatient._

 _Avec un sourire délicat, celui-ci vient entourer ses hanches de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur son épaule, posant de temps à autre des baisers papillon sur la peau de son cou. Et Malfoy connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation, tel un vil Serpentard._

 _— Je veux être ton calice, répéta le Sang-Pur, d'une voix forte._

 _Seul un soupir lui répondit alors que le corps chaud se détachait de lui, permettant au blond de se tourner vers le brun. Aussitôt que ses yeux mercure plongèrent dans ses émeraudes, il y vit la tristesse que ressentait son amour._

 _— Tu… Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda alors le vert et argent, hésitant._

 _— Je t'aimerai toujours d'une certaine manière, répondit Ezio de sa voix remplie de tendresse. Mais tu n'es pas mon compagnon Draco…_

 _— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? siffla l'élève de Poudlard, sur la défensive. Ce que je ressens pour toi est…_

 _Brusquement, des ailes noires finissant par un dégradé de rouge apparurent, faisant sursauter le blond. Elles étaient immenses et terriblement belles._

 _— Essaye de les toucher, ordonna gentiment Ezio. Si tu y arrives, je ferais de toi mon calice._

 _Heureux, le fils de Lucius tendit sa main vers les plumes, mais une barrière l'empêchait de rentrer en contact avec celle-ci. Cependant, peu importe les efforts et la quantité d'énergie qu'il utilisa, Draco ne put les toucher._

 _— Pourquoi ? souffla Malfoy, surpris._

 _— Seul mon compagnon peut les toucher, répondit simplement son italien. Je t'aime Draco, mais il y a une personne que j'aimerai encore plus… Et il y a sans aucun doute une personne qui t'attend également, quelque part._

 _— Mais… Tu ne sais pas si tu vas le rencontrer tout de suite ou dans un siècle, murmura le blond, se trouvant presque aussitôt pitoyable._

 _— En effet…_

 _— Alors transforme-moi, ordonna le fils de Narcissa. Pas en calice, mais en vampire._

Il revint brusquement au présent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que de l'eau coulait sur son visage. « Ce sont mes larmes », pensa le blond surpris, en passant ses mains sur son visage, voulant effacer toute trace d'émotion. En se raclant la gorge, gêné de s'être laissé aller, il enleva le derrière du cadre pour récupérer la photographie, mais également la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Ezio.

 _Mon petit Dragon_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, après tout ce temps sans avoir vu tes beaux yeux._

 _Je sais que nous avions prévu de nous voir pendant tes vacances de février. Mais je me vois malheureusement obligé d'annuler…_

 _Je l'ai enfin trouvé Draco. Mon étincelle, je l'ai trouvée, mon âme-sœur, mon compagnon. Je suis désolé pour le mal que je suis sans doute en train de te faire… En fait, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus à partir de maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que Gabriel se sente mal en ta présence, sachant que tu as été mon amant._

 _En espérant que tu me comprendras et que tu trouveras ta propre étincelle_

 _Ezio_

C'était une lettre froide, guindée, sans réel sentiment, montrant l'inconfort du vampire pendant son écriture. Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait pleuré en la lisant, comme pour apprendre une leçon par cœur. Et dire que cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'il l'avait reçue…

— En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce n'est certainement pas Potter mon étincelle, ricana méchamment Malfoy.

 **— oOo —**

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva le lendemain matin dans le train en direction de Poudlard, déjà fatigué en songeant à l'année qui allait suivre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit donc pas Cédric qui l'observait à la dérober, le regard brillant d'une drôle de lueur. Cependant, le blond entendit les battements affolés de son cœur. D'un simple geste, il ordonna à ses « amis » de trouver un compartiment et une fois seul, il se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes, suivi par le Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte avec le panneau « Homme », le Serpentard plaqua aussitôt le sixième année contre le mur avant de coller le corps au sien, ondulant contre lui.

— Je vois que je t'ai manqué, souffla difficilement le jaune et noir avec un sourire moqueur.

Ne pouvant se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque, il découvrit de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes avant d'embrasser délicatement sa mâchoire, se dirigeant inexorablement jusqu'à son cou où il pouvait entendre de manière plus prononcée les battements de son cœur et sentir l'odeur de son sang.

— Vas-y Draco, ordonna Cédric, mord-moi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ses dents percèrent la peau tandis qu'il goûtait une nouvelle fois au goût du liquide carmin, l'avalant à l'aide de grandes gorgées.

— Visiblement, je suis toujours à ton goût, murmura-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme n'étant pas son calice, il lâcha un gémissement de douleur en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la phrase du Poufsouffle, il fit en sorte que la douleur soit plus forte.

Les yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant son repas s'ouvrirent brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas, mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter de boire tout de suite, il guida son amant dans une des cabines et ferma la porte, déterminé à profiter encore de ce Poufsouffle naïf.

— Bordel, il ne m'a vraiment pas loupé ce con, murmura une voix que Draco reconnut aussitôt.

Potter.

Immédiatement, il se détacha de son vis-à-vis, sachant que Cédric allait sans aucun doute se plaindre d'être délaissé, il le fixa de ses yeux rouges avant d'ordonner d'une voix profonde :

— Ne dis pas un seul mot et ne fais pas un seul bruit, souffla Draco, utilisant sans aucune honte son pouvoir pour hypnotiser le Poufsouffle.

Aussitôt fait, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la cabine et observa le Gryffondor face à lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment changé si on oubliait ses cheveux légèrement plus longs que l'année passée et ses vêtements encore plus grands si c'était humainement possible. Après s'être fixé dans le miroir pendant un certain temps, il posa son sac à côté du lavabo et y sortit une bouteille d'alcool sous les yeux écarquillés du Serpentard.

« Depuis quand Potter est-il alcoolique ? », se demanda le blond, surpris.

N'ayant toujours pas remarqué sa présence, le survivant avala une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur-Feu avant de poser la bouteille à côté de son sac et de mettre sa main sur son épaule, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. En fronçant les sourcils, il vit le rouge et or tirer brusquement sur son bras, provoquant un bruit désagréable alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il put même voir que les yeux de Potter étaient légèrement humides. Comme pour se donner du courage ou se réconforter, il avala une seconde gorgée avant de sortir un pot de petite taille de son sac. Il plongea deux doigts dedans avant de les tapoter sur son visage.

« Je dois rêver… Potter met du fond de teint ».

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit les bleus sur son visage, du moins, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous la crème couvrante. Visiblement écoeuré par tout ça, l'élu s'observa avant de tout remettre dans son sac et de quitter la pièce. Voyant sa proie quitter les toilettes, il dit au Poufsouffle de retourner avec ses amis et suivit son ennemi sans accorder plus d'attention au sixième année. Ainsi, il put voir sa némésis se dirigea jusqu'à son compartiment habituel. Cependant, avant qu'il ne passe le palier, il s'arrêta et tourna brusquement son regard surpris vers lui. « Comment par tous les Diables a-t-il su que je le suivais !? ». Mais le sourire mauvais qui apparut sur les lèvres du rouge et or arrêta ses réflexions. Puis, quelques secondes après, il sentit la magie habituellement douce de son ennemi le percuter violemment, enlevant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons, le paralysant tandis que l'élu disparaissait derrière la porte du compartiment, semblant confus par son propre comportement.

« Par Salazar, mais c'était quoi ça !? »

En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas son Potter.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

A la prochaine !

 **Rejoignez-nous, petits lecteurs/fanfictionneurs/écrivains, sur notre serveur de discussion principalement centré sur l'écrit :**

 **h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

 **Titre :** Une mission pour l'éternité

 **Résumé :** "Étant un vampire, je savais que tu ne te soumettrais pas à moi. Cependant, tu as besoin d'un calice et ton besoin de protection envers lui sera plus puissant que ta loyauté envers moi... Ta mission est donc la suivante : transforme Harry Potter en calice et éloigne le de mon chemin !"

 **Personnages :** [Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy] / Cédric Diggory / Barty Croupton Junior

 **Bêta :** Antidote

 **Note :**

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (3000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : En cours d'écriture par JustPaulinHere_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 5 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

 _\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 2 : En cours (300 mots)_

 _\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : En cours (100 - 200 mots)_

 _\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : En cours (400 - 500 mots)_

 **Note 2** **:**

h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement ! (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les points et les espaces)

* * *

 **Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2**

* * *

Comme toute personne équilibrée, il aurait pu prendre de simples médicaments au lien de boire comme un ivrogne dans les toilettes d'un train magique le menant à son école. Surtout en sachant qu'il était connu et que chaque rumeur à son sujet faisait l'objet d'un article. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il prenait ses gélules que cela n'agissait plus sur lui. Du moins, pas ceux qu'il volait à sa tante chaque vacances. S'assurant que la porte était bel et bien fermée, Harry se posta devant le miroir miteux où se situaient des substances non identifiées, laissant tomber son sac non loin de lui, et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son reflet avec une certaine appréhension. Et à juste titre, si le survivant avait été cardiaque, il n'y avait aucun doute que son cœur se serait arrêté face à cette vision d'horreur. C'était tout bonnement horrible. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce à quoi ressemblait sa figure après avoir reçu plusieurs coups de la part de son oncle, et ce, durant tout l'été. Mais il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas senti des perles d'eau glisser sur son visage qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment humidifier son regard…

— Bordel, il ne m'a vraiment pas loupé ce con, murmura-t-il en essayant de toucher la peau de ses joues sans grimacer de douleur.

 **— oOo —**

Lorsqu'il fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à son compartiment, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il y avait dans son esprit, ce fut : « j'ai soif, je veux boire, juste une gorgée ». Le caractère anesthésiant de l'alcool était tellement agréable… Il se sentait tellement léger, bien plus léger qu'avec les gélules de sa tante. De plus, la gueule de bois se faisait de moins en moins sentir avec l'habitude… À moins qu'il soit saoul toute la journée.

En marchant, son sac se balançait au rythme de ses pas alors que le poids de la bouteille dans son sac ne faisait que lui rappeler son existence. Harry avait juste à tendre la main, à l'empoigner, à enlever le goulot et à boire, encore et encore, jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom. Mais les deux gorgées qu'il avait prises dans les toilettes étaient suffisantes, suffisantes pour que quiconque sente l'odeur de l'alcool sur lui, pour que Hermione agisse comme sa mère. À ce fait, une colère familière l'envahit : quel était l'intérêt d'avoir perdu ses parents si sa meilleure amie décidait de prendre la place de sa mère en le sermonnant. Le survivant ne serait pas étonné de la voir fouiller dans son sac dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Par Merlin, qu'il avait soif…

Nerveux et déjà en colère en ce début de matinée, il se prépara donc à subir une nouvelle fois les réprimandes de Mione, le visage fermé, les épaules tendues.

Cependant, avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, une petite voix lui souffla :

— Malfoy te surveille. Il est à ta droite.

Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée, découvrant la fouine qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. En le voyant là, un étrange sentiment de satisfaction lui prit les tripes et il sourit méchamment à Malfoy sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de franchir la porte, confus par son propre comportement. Cependant, cette confusion quitta rapidement son esprit lorsque les yeux furieux de son amie se posèrent sur lui.

— Où étais-tu ? siffla celle-ci. Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

— Ailleurs, de toute évidence, répliqua sournoisement Harry en s'asseyant face à elle dans le but évident de dormir le reste du voyage… tant qu'il n'entendait plus Hermione. Même Ron semblait vouloir s'échapper, savant d'avance que sa petite amie allait exploser à cette remarque désinvolte de son frère de cœur. Cependant, il ne l'empêcha pas de parler, lui-même inquiet pour Harry.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas, car la brune arracha violemment le sac des mains d'Harry sous son cri de surprise. Mais le plus étonnant resta la réaction de l'élu qui ne laissa pas le temps à la rouge et or de fouiller, car celui-ci reprit vivement ses affaires avant de pousser Hermione contre le mur et de la menacer de sa baguette d'une main tremblante. La rage qui l'habitait était tellement forte que le fils de James avait du mal de se retenir, de se retenir de murmurer un petit sortilège douloureux. Les yeux légèrement rougeâtres, un rictus apparut sur son visage tandis que sa meilleure amie tremblait ou même, tentait de le raisonner. Mais cette voix qui lui parlait depuis maintenant quelques semaines était tellement plus convaincante que cette pitoyable sang-de-bourbe… Brusquement, une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule, s'accrochant à son t-shirt, avant de le tirer en arrière, faisant taire soudainement son ami « imaginaire ».

Avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, le poing de Ron percuta son visage, l'envoyant au sol tandis qu'il s'attendait à ressentir une douleur familière. Mais au lieu de la souffrance, ce fut un plaisir sans nom qui envahit ses veines, son esprit, le faisant rire d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort, stoppant ainsi le second coup qui allait le frapper.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? souffla le roux, ébahi.

— C'est la première fois depuis le début des grandes vacances qu'un coup ne me fait pas mal, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Aucune douleur…

— Tu es devenu complètement fou, murmura Hermione avant de quitter le compartiment, les larmes coulant sur ses joues délicates, rapidement suivi par son petit-ami qui ressentit un bref sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée d'abandonner Harry… mais ce qu'il voyait à cet instant lui faisait mal parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il quitta la pièce à son tour sous les rires hystériques de son meilleur pote.

Le reste du voyage, le rouge et or resta là, fixant le plafond alors que le niveau de sa bouteille de Whisky baissait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement vide. Épuisé et heureux, il finit par s'endormir à même le sol.

 **— oOo —**

Des petites claques frappèrent ses joues, réveillant la douleur qu'avait fait taire l'alcool, le faisant gémir d'inconfort tandis qu'il se tournait de l'autre côté.

— Potter ! Réveille-toi !

Connaissant cette voix, il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir l'associer à un visage, mais la lumière présente dans le compartiment suffit à augmenter sa migraine. Peut-être que l'alcool permettait de la faire cesser ? Comment disaient les moldus déjà ? Il faut battre le mal par le mal. Tendant sa main autour de lui, celle-ci se referma sur la bouteille, mais avant d'avoir la force de la ramener jusqu'à son visage, elle disparut brusquement.

— Je pense que tu as suffisamment bu, siffla la personne au-dessus de lui. Et plus important encore, elle est vide. Sérieusement, Potty, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

« Potty ? Bordel… Faites que ça ne soit pas Malfoy au-dessus de lui, faites que ça ne soit pas Malfoy ».

— Malfoy ?

— Quoi ?

Sa vie était foutue. Tout le monde serait au courant avant le banquier de ce soir que Potter avait été retrouvé dans un compartiment vide, endormi et surtout, soule. Snape utiliserait sans aucun doute ce fait pour l'humilier durant ces cours… enfin, s'il n'était pas renvoyé, bien sûr.

— Faites que ce soit un cauchemar, souffla-t-il finalement.

— Si seulement, répondit le blond. Dépêche-toi de te lever, le train va repartir.

Cependant, vu son état d'ébriété, ce fut plus Malfoy qui le leva que lui-même. Pendant quelques instants, le blond lui tint le bras tandis que lui commençait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Retirant son bras de la prise du Serpentard, il avança vers la sortie du Poudlard Express, hésitant et tanguant dangereusement. Heureusement pour lui, les cloisons autour de lui étaient parfaitement stables.

— Comment tu as su que j'étais là tout à l'heure, finit par demander Draco.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla Potter. Peut-être que tu n'étais pas aussi discret que tu le pensais ?

C'était faux et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais comme l'avait dit Hermione en première année, les personnes qui entendaient des voix, que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier, étaient mal vues. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi le dirait-il au Serpentard ? C'était sans aucun doute un mangemort en plus d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois ? interrogea une nouvelle le vert et argent.

— Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions, Malfoy, siffla le rouge et or.

— Je suis simplement curieux.

— Un Malfoy n'est jamais simplement curieux… il y a toujours une motivation derrière. Sinon… pourquoi un Malfoy s'embêterait-il à se soucier de son prochain ?

 **— oOo —**

— Où étiez-vous ? grogna Severus, le regard braqué sur son filleul et Potter qui semblait… étrange ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, celui-ci se désintéressa de la discussion, tentant de ne pas trop montrer que, selon son point de vue, la terre bougeait un peu trop. Mais au milieu de l'échange entre Malfoy et Snape, le regard de son professeur se fixa sur lui, furieux.

— Une nouvelle fois, Potter se croit tout permis, siffla l'espion en sentant l'odeur d'alcool, confirmant ainsi les propos de son protégé.

— Oui, je suis un vrai ingrat, ricana Harry sans se soucier des connaissances.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ce mangemort au nez crochu pourrait lui faire ? Le coller ? Cela ne serait pas la première fois sauf qu'il aurait une raison contrairement à d'habitude. Lui enlever des points ? Respirer trop fort suffit à perdre une dizaine de points avec lui et très franchement… il n'en avait que faire de la coupe des maisons. Après tout, un mage noir essayait de le tuer chaque année, non ?

— Vous serrez en retenue pendant un mois avec moi-même et le directeur sera informé de vos… occupations extrascolaires.

— Tant mieux, je vais me coucher.

— Je t'accompagne, dit aussitôt Malfoy.

Mais le regard rougeâtre de Potter plongea aussitôt dans celui, effrayé, de son camarade.

— Je ne crois pas non, siffla Potter, un rictus aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou et si par miracle, je tombe et je me romps le cou, tu pourras dire à ton maître que c'est grâce à toi, d'accord ? Alors, oublie-moi.

Abandonnant les deux Serpentard ébahis derrière lui, Harry parvint avec difficulté à rejoindre son dortoir dans le but de dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

 **— oOo —**

— Comment peut-il savoir que le Maître…

— Il ne le sait pas, coupa Severus, les sourcils froncés. Notre Maître a été très discret concernant son nouveau… véhicule. J'ai entendu parler de ta mission, dit finalement Severus, le visage plus… détendu en présence de son filleul.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, coupa aussitôt Draco tandis que sa mission quittait son champ de vision.

Comment pourrait-il séduire Potter alors que celui-ci était devenu… une loque ? Surtout que, bien que ce soit un Gryffondor, il n'était pas si stupide que cela. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'un simple sourire et quelques paroles gentilles suffisent pour que le rouge et or ait confiance en lui. Ignorant son parrain, il retourna également à son propre dortoir, la faim coupée par le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac, réfléchissant à sa future mission qui lui semblait à cet instant impossible. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse murmurer le mot de passe de son dortoir, un corps se colla au sien tandis qu'une main se posait sur son entrejambe à travers le pantalon, le faisant sursauter.

— Tu m'as abandonné dans ce train, frustré, souffla la voix reconnaissable entre mille du Poufsouffle qui le collait depuis maintenant quelques mois. Tu ne penses pas que tu me dois… quelque chose ?

Peut-être que cet idiot permettrait à Draco de se détendre après tout… Agrippant presque violemment la main posée sur ses parties intimes, il entra dans son dortoir avec le jaune et noir, constant qu'il était vide avant de se diriger vivement vers sa chambre de préfet. Oui… Il avait clairement besoin de se détendre après une telle journée…

 **— oOo —**

En n'allant pas au festin de début d'année, les trois élèves loupèrent l'annonce du début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourtant, celle-ci allait changer beaucoup de chose dans leur vie.

* * *

Et voici la suite d'une mission pour l'éternité. J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant, cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
